


Neked és mégsem

by blu_rin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hungarian, Poetry, Unrequited Love, tanka
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin
Summary: Tankák. Nem köt le a költészet óra.





	1. Első hét

_2021/02/15_

Még mindig érzem  
Ujjaid tincseim közt   
Ölelő karod   
Még hátamat simítja   
Ó, már megint álmodom!

  
~~ **\---------------------** ~~

  
Illatodat rég   
Elvitte az őszi szél   
Holott tavasszal   
Tisztán szemléltem arcod   
Apró barázdáit még


	2. Második hét

_2021/02/22_

Ismerős illat  
Feliradok; Éberen  
álmot látok tán?  
Talpam alatt hideg kő  
Szád a számon - valóság!

~~ **\---------------------** ~~

Ugyanazt látjuk  
Mégis távol vagy tőlem  
Hallom a hangod  
Még mindig oly' messze vagy  
Kezem kezedben - itt és most


	3. Harmadik hét

_2021/03/01_

Eltűntél innen  
Nem hallak egy ideje  
Összemosódott  
Minden emlékem rólad  
Illúziónak tűnnek

~~ **\---------------------** ~~

Ó, újra itt vagy  
Vajh káprázik a szemem?  
Régi érzések  
Parázsként sóhajtanak  
Jelen és múlt jegyben jár


	4. Negyedik hét

_2021/03/08_

Zord árnyék szalad  
Felröppenő madarak  
Harsány vijjogás  
Fent felhők versengenek  
Felbukkanó napsugár

~~ **\---------------------** ~~

Elhúzott függöny  
Mégsem süt erre a Nap  
Törékeny szívek  
Egymásba fonódnak, nézd!  
Árnyékok tánca vagyunk


End file.
